Big Family
by Luby-Connor-Lizzie
Summary: Set in the future, Everybody's POV's. What's going on now and how they got there. Main POV's, Faith, Buffy, Dawn, Cordy, Anya, REVIEW and NO FLAMERS also check out Faith's Story, a spin-off with more of Faith and her kids. New AN In place of the old
1. Introductions

Big Family  
  
PG-13  
  
Description: Buffy's friends and family, how they've grown in the last five or more years.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYBODY EXCEPT THE KIDS.  
  
Chapter 1 Introductions  
  
Buffy looked around at her now very large family. It had grown so big in the last five years. It was amazing. She looked at her kids. All ten of them. She didn't know how Spike and her took care of them but they did.  
  
She looked over at Angel and Cordy. Their family had grown to a decent size also with five kids and one more on the way. Willow had found a cure for Angel's soul so now he and Cordy were married with lots of kids and they were still planning more.  
  
Buffy looked over to Willow and Wesley. They had gotten together a little after She had given Angel his permanent soul. They didn't have to big of a family but were planning on making it bigger soon. They had twins right now. Willow had a hard time conceiving them and was now trying to get pregnant again.  
  
Next Buffy laid her eyes on the Harris's. Xander and Anya had gotten married the same time as Willow and Wesley. They had, had one big wedding altogether. But unlike Willow, Anya had no trouble conceiving. Her and Xander were like bunnies. They had six kids right now and Anya was now pregnant with twins.  
  
Buffy smiled when she looked over at Faith. Faith was a single parent. And for that Buffy admired her very much. She didn't know how Faith did it with all of her kids but she always seemed to be ok. Buffy could tell she missed her kid's father but didn't say anything.  
  
Faith found out she was pregnant and had told the babies' father. Right before they were born he had gotten into a plane crash and they hadn't found his body and he was pronounced dead. Faith gave birth to five precious babies' later that week. She didn't know they were going to have quints and was very surprised. She figured she wouldn't have any more kids now.  
  
Buffy looked over at Dawn and Connor. They had been married for a year now and Dawn was expecting her first child anytime now. They don't know the sex and can't wait until their baby is born.  
  
Buffy looked behind her at Spike playing with their youngest child. She was only eleven months old. Such a beautiful baby.  
  
#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
  
(Buffy's POV)  
  
I walked over to Spike and my baby girl Abigail Grace. We call her Abby or Gracie. I smile at Spike and take Abby in my arms and hold her up so I could look at her. "Hey Abby. Is daddy playing with you?" I asked her in a babyish voice.  
  
She just smiled and cooed at me and then decided to blow spit bubbles. I laughed and handed her back to Spike.  
  
I smile to myself remembering that my oldest child was going to be eight soon. He was born almost eight years ago before most of this started. He was the reason for me being in love with Spike so much now and for all his brothers and sisters.  
  
"Jeremy!" I yell for him smiling. He comes running up to me with a big smile on his face. "Yes mommy?" He asks me nicely." He's always been polite.  
  
"Where are all you brothers and sisters?" I ask his wanting to know where all my children are.  
  
"Kayla is in her room playing with Emily, Ella, Jacob and Dylan. Dominic, Blake and Leslie are in talking uncle Connor and aunt Dawn." He tells me and I smile letting her know he can go and play now.  
  
He takes off running back upstairs. I turn back to look at Spike and Abby, their still playing so I go into the living room and sit next to Faith. She's playing with her littlest girl. "How you doing?" I ask her smiling.  
  
Faith looks at me and then at her little girl. "Ok I guess. I still wish that I had somebody to help me watch these little terrors." She joked. I knew she loved those kids.  
  
"You know if you need a break Spike and I are always willing to watch them for a while." I tell her even though that would make it so I have fifteen kids to watch. She smiles at me.  
  
"I know B. But you've already got how many now?" She joked.  
  
"Ten. Ten kids." I tell her laughing.  
  
"Right ten kids. You and Spike aren't thinking about anymore munchkins are ya?" She asks me laughing herself.  
  
"No. I told him the only way that we'd have any more kids is if he had them. I'm telling you I'll never get my shape back." We both get a good laugh out of it and then I get up.  
  
"I'll be right back." I say making my way to Spike who was in the kitchen with Abby still.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Faith's POV)  
  
I smile looking at my wonderful baby girl. Well she's not exactly a baby anymore but she's still small. When I look around the room after B leaves I don't see anymore of my little angels so they must be playing with B's kids.  
  
"Hope." I say my little girls' name and she looks up at me smiling.  
  
I melt when I look at her. She's so cute. "Why don't you go and play with Emily?" I ask her. B's triplets were the same age as my kids so it was a good thing.  
  
"But mommy I don't want to." Hope whined.  
  
I sigh. "Sweetie go find your brothers." I tell her. It's the only way to make her get up off of me right now.  
  
Hope gets up and goes upstairs.  
  
I smile. She is my little Hope. She's the only girl I have. Her daddy left me with four boys and one girl. I miss him so much it hurts to think about him. We had such a great life together. I snap out of thinking when Hope jumps back into my lap.  
  
"There upstairs playing wit Emmy." Hope told me. She talked like a baby again and I smiled, it was cute. She called Emily Emmy a lot.  
  
"Ok Hopie why don't you go and play with your brothers then?" I ask her nicely. I need her to stop sitting on me for so long. I also called her Hopie a lot.  
  
Hope frowns and then jumps off of me and then runs back upstairs. I smile in relief.  
  
My kids, Harrison Brian, Brett John, Devon Seth, Josh Owen, and Hope Mia. All from oldest to youngest. I love them so much I would give the world for them.  
  
:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~ :~:  
  
(Cordy's POV)  
  
I smile looking at Angel. My love, he's wonderful. "Hey baby." I say walking up over to him and kissing him.  
  
We pull apart and Angel goes running after one of the girls when we hear them screaming. I laugh as I watch him run.  
  
The girls, Sadie Zoe, Tracy Haley, Nikki Trinity, Natalie Bailey, and Chrissy Mary, all have Angel wrapped around their little fingers. Nikki and Natalie being the youngest have him doing whatever they want.  
  
Are place is so full of toys its hard to walk around sometimes. I put my hand protectively over my very large belly. The doctor says that we are only going to have one but I'm not sure. I hope it's a boy.  
  
I love my girls but I know that Angel would like to have a little boy this time. He's often said that if this one isn't a boy that we should adopt one. I don't know about that but still I hope that this is a boy.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
(Willow's POV)  
  
I hold my little girl Erika Autumn smiling at her. At two years old she's into the terrible two's. Think it's hard with one? Well little Erika has her twin sister Joline Maya to play with her and they get into trouble a lot.  
  
I smile at Wesley who looks my way from talking to Giles and Xander. I also pick up Joline who's keeps bumping into my legs. I know that they'd want more siblings considering the rest of the family. And I know Wesley wants more. I wish I could give one or more to him.  
  
I want to have a big family like the rest of them. They have all their babies and I want more. I know that there's always adoption but. I haven't talked to Wes about that. I'm going to though if we don't conceive soon.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
(Dawn's POV)  
  
Wow I'm so huge. I can't believe this. I'm going to have a baby any day now! I look at Connor who's talking to Angel. He turns to look at me and smiles. I smile back and he comes over to me.  
  
He kisses me on my lips making me want more when he pulls apart from me. "You ok?" He asks me lovingly.  
  
"Yah. Go back and talk to your father." I tell him knowing that he doesn't get the chance much.  
  
"Ok." He puts him hand over my belly. "Be good for mommy, I'll be back in a minute."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
(Anya's POV)  
  
"But Xander." I whine and he gives me one of those looks. He looks away so I start again. "Xander I want to go and make money!" I tell him.  
  
He turns to look at me. "I know and you will, just not today. I'm going to go and find the kids." He tells me.  
  
I nod knowing that our kids, Amber Taylor, Lisa Megan, Marie Sydney, Brad Christopher, Danny Justin, and Ryan Logan can be a handle sometimes.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
A/N So what do you think? Should I continue? If I do I might have a chapter on each couple and their kids. As for why they are all at Buffy's and Spike's house that will be explained later.  
  
Also I might do I spin-off as to what happened with Faith. I know I didn't mention who her kids' father was, that's a surprise. Also I will be doing a story with Faith as the main character sometime soon. I don't know what to call it yet though.  
  
If you want I could do a spin-off on Buffy and Spike's story or I could just have flashbacks.  
  
Also I could do one with Angel and Cordy. Just tell me what you think! Review! 


	2. Little Buffy's and Spike's

Big Family  
  
A/N Ok here is how I am going to do this. Each chapter will be about a different couple and their kids. Some with have flashbacks with them and I might add a different couple to a chapter also.  
  
Buffy and Spike  
  
Chapter 2 (Flashback)  
  
"Buffy I'm sorry! How many times do I have to tell you that?!" Spike yelled furious.  
  
Buffy was looking at him standing by the doorway. She had though she loved him.  
  
"No your not." Buffy whispered.  
  
Spike stepped closer to Buffy. "I am. I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you wanted so badly! I'm sorry Buffy! I love you and I'm not going to leave you!" Spike shouted loudly.  
  
Buffy looked at her feet trying hard not to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry I failed you Buffy what more do you want?" Spike asked his voice returning to normal.  
  
Buffy let a tear fall. "When you left I found something out." She whispered.  
  
Spike came to stand right in front of her. "Are you ok?" He asked a little worried.  
  
"You didn't fail me. You didn't fail yourself." Buffy whispered so low that time Spike barely heard her.  
  
Spike lifted her chin up to make her look at him. "What?"  
  
"I said your going to be a daddy." Buffy said smiling now. Spike picked her up and spun her around happily.  
  
"So are we back together?" Spike asked. As if to answer his question she gave him a kiss.  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Buffy had always remembered that time. The time when she found out she was pregnant and the time she had told Spike.  
  
Buffy had a feeling something was up and placed her hand over her flat stomach. I can't be. Not again. Not after ten kids and I just had Abby not a year ago! She thought running up to the bathroom upstairs.  
  
Something was different and she knew it. She pulled out a pregnancy test and did as it said. She waited five minutes then looked. Positive. Only something was going to be different this time. She could feel it.  
  
She didn't really want any more kids. They had ten and it was hard to take care of them all. She knew that if Spike hadn't saved all that money when he was evil that they wouldn't be like this right now. Right now they were rich and wouldn't have to worry about becoming poor anytime soon.  
  
Spike had a job and it paid most of the bills alone. So the other money was used for the house and kids. Right now they were in their new house. Spike had bought them a house with ten bedrooms, a bathroom for each room plus two more downstairs. A nice size kitchen, dinning room, A big family and living room, A study for Spike, a playroom for the kids and a basement to train in downstairs.  
  
They had given the house that they lived in before to Dawn and Connor. It was only down the road so they came over a lot. Willow and Wesley lived closer to them then Dawn and Connor. Willow and Wesley's house was just two houses down.  
  
It was big but not as big as their house. It only had six bedrooms. That was the only difference. Faith lived in LA with Angel and Cordy. Fred and Gunn had moved to Cleveland a while back to watch over the other hellmouth. Anya and Xander lived down the street in the house beside Dawn and Connor's.  
  
Buffy smiled thinking of her family. They were all downstairs and she could tell them all her news. She walked out into the long hallway. She heard somebody coming up the stairs.  
  
She stopped figuring it was Spike and she could tell him her news first. When she saw him appear she practically ran to him. He opened his arms and held her tightly. "What's the matter Buffy?"  
  
Buffy smiled quickly. She knew Spike wanted more kids; he was thrilled to be able to have kids in the first place. Now he wanted to populate the world with little Spike and Buffy's. He even had told her once that if they had more than this house could hold then he would buy them something bigger.  
  
"Listen." Buffy told him. She knew he would catch the heartbeat. She looked up at his face to see his reaction. His face lit up. "Your pregnant again." He said smiling overcome with joy.  
  
Buffy couldn't help but laugh a bit. "Yes and I admit it's not so bad. I'll have twenty kids if you want." She laughed and so did he. Although she knew that somehow this pregnancy would be different that it would be ok.  
  
Spike caught Buffy in a kiss and when he pulled back she wanted more. "Later luv." He teases her.  
  
"How many?" Buffy asked him. She knew he could tell how many heartbeats. It had shocked him when he had found once that she was going to have triplets.  
  
He smirked. "Come on pet you know it wouldn't be any fun if I tell you right now." He teased her again.  
  
Buffy pouted then grabbed him and pulled him on her kissing him hard. When they broke apart she was breathless and if he would have needed to breathe he would be to.  
  
"Not fair." Spike said jokingly. "There's only one that I can tell of so far luv." HE said and she nodded silently thanking him.  
  
He suddenly picked her up and she screeched. "Spike put me down!" She yelled laughing.  
  
"Not till we're downstairs pet." He said smirking and started walking downstairs.  
  
They got downstairs and Spike put Buffy down on the couch next to where Willow was sitting. By the time they had gotten down they had everybody's attention.  
  
But just to do it Spike smirked looking at Buffy. When she nodded he looked at everybody. Like there family wasn't big enough? "We have an announcement to make!" Spike yelled and his voice rang throughout the house.  
  
Now everybody, even the children, were looking at Spike and Buffy who had stood up next to Spike and they were holding hands grinning like mad people.  
  
Angel smirked looking at Spike. Spike looked at him and knew that he knew to. Spike couldn't help but giggle a little which earned him a smack from Buffy.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Buffy said. "Again." She finished and everybody congratulated her and Spike on their eleventh child.  
  
Angel came over to Buffy and Spike. "So you weren't kidding when you said that Spike said he wanted to make this world full of little Spike's and Buffy's?" Angel said jokingly and everybody laughed.  
  
A/N So what do you think? I think it could have been better but next chapter will either be Angel and Cordy, Willow and Wesley or Faith. You all can choose. Review! 


	3. Figure Of Five

Big Family  
  
A/N Ok I decided to do this one about Faith and her kids.  
  
Chapter 3 Figure Of five  
  
Two years Ago  
  
Faith walked into Hope's room. It was time to get the kids up. Cordy said she'd watch them for her today but they had to be up now for breakfast. She walked into her room. "Hope its time to get up baby." She kissed her three- year-old daughter on her forehead then walked out of the room to wake the other four.  
  
She walked past the next room "Harrison get up!" She yelled into his room then continuing down the hall to the next room.  
  
"Brett its time to get up son!" She yelled walking past his room.  
  
"Devon get up its time for breakfast!" She yelled walking past his room.  
  
"Josh honey get up!" She yelled passing the last room and getting ready to go downstairs but heard fast approaching footsteps towards her.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" Little Hope yelled running down the hall to her mommy. Faith turned and picked her daughter up just before she ran into her legs.  
  
"Morning baby." She said holding Hope close to her.  
  
"Mama me hungry." Hope said happily with a big smile on her face.  
  
Faith smiled back at her daughter. "Ok let's go downstairs and see what aunt Cordy is making for breakfast." And Hope wiggled to trying to get out of her hold. "Me go play with Sadie?" Hope asked.  
  
"Sure. After breakfast." Faith quickly told her before she thought she could play now.  
  
Faith put her dawn and Hope ran downstairs. Faith turned back towards the other rooms to see if her boys were getting up.  
  
(Faith's POV)  
  
Ok I knew Hope just wanted to play with Sadie. Angel and Cordy's little girl, she's the same age (just a little older) than Hope. I smile as I look into Harrison's room. He's up and getting dressed, he reminds me so much of his father. He looks like him a lot.  
  
No. I promised myself I wouldn't think about that. I miss him too much and it hurts to think about him. I know if I start to think about him for to long I'll start to cry, I can't though. I have to be strong for my kids if not me. I wish he were here.  
  
(The Day Faith's Kids Were Born)  
  
"No. Don't talk about him." I tell Angel whose sitting beside my bed.  
  
"That idiot left me after he promised he wouldn't ever leave. He left the little ones and me. I don't ever want to here his name again!" I tell Angel, tears forming in my eyes.  
  
Angel looked at me with sad eyes. I could tell he felt sorry for me.  
  
They had just pronounced him dead this morning. He had been flying out to a job when his plane crashed. They had found every body except his. They told me nobody could have survived the crash. They told me that they weren't going to continue looking sp they just claimed him dead.  
  
I didn't want them to stop looking but what could I do? I'm so big how can I be very intimidating. Not with carrying five babies an' all. Even the vamps that see me aren't scared of me anymore.  
  
I screamed when a contraction ripped though me. It hurt so bad. "If he wasn't dead already I would've killed him now!" I yell holding Angel's hand so tight it looked like it was going to fall off.  
  
"No.You.Wouldn't!" Angel said through deep breaths even though he didn't need them after I released his hand.  
  
I calmed down just a little after the pain went away. Just then Cordy came in the room holding little Sadie. The baby they had, had merely five months ago February 6'th. Little Sadie Zoe Angel.  
  
Cordy had a smug look on her face and Angel looked at his daughter like she was a miracle. Which she kinda was.  
  
"I can't believe I'm a daddy." He told Cordy kissing her.  
  
"You already are brood boy." Cordy joked.  
  
"I can't believe I have a daughter. I can't believe I have another child." Angel said still.  
  
"Why not? You knocked a vamp up. Didn't figure you could do it to a human?" Cordy smirked and handed the sleeping child to Angel.  
  
"Angel take her out there, she'll have to eat soon and her diaper bag is in the car. Feed her then put her back to sleep I'll stay with Faith." Cordy told him trying to get him out of the room.  
  
"Ok queen C." Angel smirked leaving the room and Cordy smiled.  
  
"So how ya doin? No don't answer that I know what it feels like. Need anything?" She asked coming to sit next to me.  
  
I smiled at her. "No but thanks Cordy." I tell her and she smiles.  
  
(A Few Hours Later)  
  
"Push Faith you're doing good!" Cordy yelled over me screaming. I hate this I'd kill my husband if he were still alive.  
  
"I can see its head!" The doctor yelled.  
  
"Can you pull it out?!" I yell sarcastically.  
  
"Come on Faith push that baby out!" Cordy coached me on still. Thankfully Angel had decided to wait in the hall with Sadie. Using the excuse it would wake her up and he didn't want to have to put her back to sleep.  
  
I give it another hard push.  
  
"Come on one more push and the head will be out!" The doctor yells.  
  
I wait till the doctor tells me then push with all my might after this I still have four left, good thing I have slayer strength.  
  
"Heads out!" Doctor yells. "Don't push just rest for a minute." The doctor said sucking fluid out of the baby's mouth.  
  
"Ok now on my count push and we'll have this baby!" The doctor yelled.  
  
She singled Cordy and Cordy started counting as I pushed. "1.2.3.4.5."  
  
"Baby's out! It's a boy!" The doctor yelled placing it on my still overly large belly to let me see him.  
  
I cry tears of joy looking at my son cry for the first time. I gently touch his head. "What's his name?" a nurse asks.  
  
"Harrison Brian Winters." I tell her. Even Cordy's crying happy tears.  
  
The nurse takes Harrison over to clean him up.  
  
They said they wouldn't need to go to the NICU because they are big enough and all developed. Its probably because I'm a slayer and they grew faster and all the way.  
  
I take a minute to rest my head before I hear the doctor telling me to push again.  
  
I push a couple big pushes and the next one is out. A boy, Brett John Winters.  
  
A few minutes later Devon Seth Winters is born. I though I was going to have lots of girls.  
  
A few more minutes and Josh Owen Winters was born. I hoped my last one would be a girl.  
  
The doctor told me to push again. It hurt so bad I didn't feel any pain. Cordy was over watching the boys.  
  
"Heads out one more push!"  
  
I give it all my might and push and the doctor puts my last child onto me. "It's a girl." She tells me and I start crying again. I have a girl!  
  
"Hope Mia Winters." I tell them while they take her to clean her up.  
  
I love them all.  
  
(End All Flashbacks. Back To Present Time)  
  
"Congratulations Buffy!" I tell her giving her and Spike hugs.  
  
"How can you stand to have so many children?" I ask her and she smiles at me.  
  
"Love. When one is born its like." She started.  
  
"Total happiness." I finish and we smile at each other.  
  
____________________________  
  
A/N Ok so what do you think? Should I write Angel and Cordy next or Willow and Wesley or Dawn and Connor? Pick one and tell me! Review! 


	4. Sadie Zoe Angel

Big Family  
  
A/N For all of you people complaining I'm going to change the story. Hope's nickname will be Hopi or Mia, her middle name, and I'm going to take put some kids. Please I beg of you all don't flame anymore I'm trying; really I am to change this to what you all want. Like I said in the authors note though I'm not taking any of Angel and Cordy or Faith's kids away, that's part of the plot. I'll tell you which kids I'm taking out in the next chapter and if you have suggestions on which kids I should take out from Buffy and Spike and Anya and Xander please tell me. Please review and tell me if you think that it'll make it if I change this.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
(Flashback) Cordy's POV  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" Little Sadie came running into the room and jumping into my lap.  
  
"Yes Sadie?" I ask her trying to get her to calm down.  
  
"Can me and Mia play spar?" She asks me with hopeful eyes grinning from ear to ear. She almost always called Hope by her middle name Mia or called her Hopi.  
  
"Not unless daddy or aunt Faith is going to watch you." I tell her and she quickly jumps off my lap and runs upstairs to Angel probably.  
  
She's got him wrapped around her little finger.  
  
"Momma we hungry." Tracy says walking into the room with Chrissy soon following her.  
  
I smile at them. They could eat a lot. They ate a lot inside me to. I think almost all my food must have went to them cause I could eat anything and everything.  
  
They are twins, very cute twins.  
  
"Chrissy come here baby." I tell her. She's sucking on her thumb and looks tired.  
  
She comes over to me and I pull her up onto my lap.  
  
"I think its nappy time." I tell them and Tracy frowns.  
  
"Me hungy!" Tracy complains.  
  
Chrissy yawns then Tracy follows her doing the same thing.  
  
"You made me do that!" Tracy whines when I pick her up with my free arm.  
  
I stand up and carry the two up to take naps.  
  
(Present Time)  
  
"Sadie! Tracy! Chrissy! Nikki! Natalie!" I yell to them signaling for them to come over to me.  
  
First Sadie comes running up to me followed by Tracy, Nikki, Chrissy and Natalie.  
  
"Kids you need to get ready to go. We're going to be leaving soon." I tell them and I hear them starting to complain.  
  
"Don't start with me." I tell them. They should know better then to mess with me while I'm pregnant.  
  
Considering that, I can't believe I am pregnant. I hope it's a boy this time but if it's a girl I'll still love it as much.  
  
I don't think we're going to have many more kids. I defiantly don't want to end up like Buffy and Spike with more than ten kids.  
  
I think our family will be complete soon but I want a son first. My own child that's not Connor. Its not that I don't love him as my son cause I do its just that I want to raise a little boy. Another little boy. I think Angel wants to also.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(The Day When Sadie Was Born)  
  
"Angel I'm going to kill you!" Cordy told him, her teeth clenched together trying to breath though the pain.  
  
"No your not I want to see me daughter!" Angel yelled back pulling his hand from her grasp.  
  
"This hurts! Couldn't you have just brought Darla back and had her give you a daughter?!" Cordy asked him still yelling at him.  
  
Cordy stopped breathing so heavily as the pain quit for a minute.  
  
"No Cordy." Angel said quietly.  
  
"Angel sweetie don't worry its just these stupid hormones and man that hurts!" Cordy started again.  
  
Just as she finished Faith walked in looking very pregnant already.  
  
They thought it was going to be one big baby.  
  
"Hey Cordy how you doing?" Faith asked coming to stand by her.  
  
"Not.So.Good OW!" Cordy yelled again grabbing Angel's hand.  
  
"Great this is what I'm going to go through?" Faith asked getting a funny look on her face.  
  
Angel smirked. "At least you won't be holding my hand."  
  
Faith laughed. "It looks like Cordy's going to pull your hand off." Faith watched Cordy squeezing Angel's hand hard. It looked like she might break some bones by the time she was done.  
  
"Good thing your not alive, your hand wouldn't have any blood left in it." Faith smirked and walked out the door to go and find her husband.  
  
"Be back later!" She told them walking away with her hand on her large belly.  
  
(A Few Hours Later)  
  
"Come on Cordy you can do it just a few more pushes and we'll have a daughter!" Angel started counting for her and she pushed hard.  
  
"Good job one more push and the head will be out!" Doctor Mrs. Kovac yelled.  
  
"I'm.going.to.kill.you.Angel!" Cordy yelled as the baby's head came out.  
  
"Good now Mrs. Angel please just take a few breaths while we clean out the mouth." The doctor said.  
  
Cordy took a few breaths like she said and Angel watched his daughter's head. She had his hair.Without the hair gel.  
  
"Ok one more push and the baby will be born!" The doctor yelled.  
  
Cordy pushed and felt the doctor pull the rest of her child out and felt relief when her child was placed on her stomach and Angel cut the cord.  
  
Angel looked at Cordy and they shared a look. They knew their love had grown even more for each other. Cordy looked back at their baby touching her head as one of the nurses took her away to clean her up.  
  
"What's her name?" A nurse asked coming over to them.  
  
"Sadie Zoe Angel." They both said at the same time.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Cordy walked into their home at the Hyperion carrying baby Sadie and was quite surprised when she saw the sight in font of her.  
  
Angel walked in behind her grinning when he saw all their friends.  
  
"Glad to see you all home!" Faith said coming over to Cordy.  
  
"Hey Faith did you arrange all this?" Cordy asked still surprised.  
  
Faith smiled looking over at Angel.  
  
"Nope it was you vampy husband over there. I just helped to set it up." Faith told her smiling.  
  
Cordy smiled at her. "Thanks Faith." She told her.  
  
"You wanna hold her?" Cordy asked holding the sleeping baby out to Faith.  
  
Faith grinned and gladly took Sadie, she was going to go show her to everybody else.  
  
Cordy turned back to Angel and hugged him then kissed him. "Thanks vampy." She said laughing.  
  
Angel laughed with her and they had a good time at the party that night. Everybody got a chance to hold Sadie.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
A/N Ok so who should I write next? Wesley and Willow or Dawn and Connor? Please review and tell me what you think! 


	5. Of Hummers And Grandparents

Big Family  
  
A/N This chapter will include the first part of the second chapter in the Faith spin-off so there is no confusing going on. Also this one will feature Dawn and Connor, and a little of Buffy and Spike. I've lowered the number of kids in here so it will be less confusing hopefully. Thanks to all my reviewers so far!  
  
A/N 2 Again why I'm putting the beginning of chapter two in Faith's Story on here is strictly so you know they leave, for the people that aren't reading Faith's Story. After that it will all be new! So if you've read it go ahead and skip that part!  
  
Chapter 5 Faith's POV  
  
I walked over to Cordy who had just gotten done talking to her kids.  
  
"Hey are we going back to L.A tonight?" I ask her.  
  
It was our plan I just wanted to make sure.  
  
"Yeah, we need to get back." Cordy told me sitting down.  
  
"Ok when are we leaving?" I asked her.  
  
I didn't mind being here except I wouldn't mind being home soon either.  
  
"Soon. I'm going to go ask Angel." Cordy told me and I helped her up.  
  
Cordy went over to Angel who seemed to be arguing with Spike about something. When she came back she looked like she had just gotten after Angel in front of Spike and Angel was following her like a puppy.  
  
"We're leaving now." She said walking past me calling for her kids.  
  
I smiled. Angel must be in trouble with her now. I wonder if Cordy told him he's sleeping on the couch tonight.Again. I smile remembering the day she found out she was pregnant again. Instead of being happy she was mad at Angel for getting her pregnant and making her have to go through all the pain again so she made him sleep on the couch that night.  
  
I told Buffy and Spike bye then went to find my kids.  
  
"Ok do we have them all?" I asked Cordy who was standing at the door counting heads.  
  
"Um lets see. Josh, Chrissy, Brett, Tracy, Devon, Nikki, Harrison, Natalie and where's Sadie and Hope?" She asks me and I turn around and run back upstairs to Emily's room.  
  
"Ok you two come on its time to go." I tell them and they crawl out from under the bed.  
  
"Tell Emily good bye and then we'll go." I tell them and they tell her goodbye then I pick both of them up and carry them downstairs both of them giggling the whole way.  
  
"Auntie Faith put us down!" Sadie giggled.  
  
"Mommy!" Hope wriggled around and I smiled.  
  
"Come on munchkins." I say when we get down to Angel who's waiting for us.  
  
"Where'd Cordy go?" I ask over the girl's giggling.  
  
"She took the kids out to the van already." Angel said taking his little girl out of my arms.  
  
"Ok come on then let's go." I say and we head out the door.  
  
"Mommy! Put me down!" Hope screamed and laughed when I started tickling her.  
  
"Mommy! That tickles!" She laughs then I put her in the van and climb in beside her.  
  
It's a good thing we all decided to get a fifteen-passenger van or else we wouldn't fit. Now its going to be one long ride back to L.A with all these kids. Maybe they'll go to sleep.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(Dawn-Connor)  
  
I stared down at my big stomach and wished that Connor would be the one carrying the child. That's not a bad idea. If he wants more children maybe I'll find a spell to make him carry it! Hahaha now I'll just have to ask Willow if that's possible.  
  
"Connor!" I yell to him to come over to me.  
  
"Yes Dawnie?" He asks me coming to sit by me.  
  
"Can we leave now?" I ask him, the only reason were still here is because he was talking to Angel.  
  
"Yeah dad and mom left." He tells me smiling.  
  
"I can't believe we're going to be parents soon!" I exclaim. The baby's due date is today so it could decide to come at anytime.  
  
"I know. Dad said it'll make him feel older when he's a grandparent and mom said that she looked to young to be having grandchildren already." Connor told me laughing.  
  
He stood up and put his arm out for me to grab. I pulled up silently thankful that he's got super powers and he's strong enough to pull me up without falling over.  
  
"Come on let me go tell Buffy bye and then we can leave." I tell him waddling over to my sister.  
  
"Buffy! We're going to leave now so we'll see you later ok?" I say giving her a hug the best I could.  
  
"Spike go check on Abby!" Buffy yells over my shoulder when we hear her start crying.  
  
"Ok sweetie if anything happens call." She reminds me for the millionth time.  
  
I laugh. "Yes Buffy and if a stranger's at the door at night get Connor to answer it." I joked and she smiled.  
  
"Glad you remembered." Buffy says going along with it.  
  
"Bye. Bye Spike!" I yell walking past him feeding Abby on the way to the door where Connor is standing.  
  
"Hey babe you ok?" He asked me taking my hand as we leave the house.  
  
"Yeah just a little tired." I say as I get into the Hummer Spike got for us. Since we couldn't afford it and Spike and Buffy could they go it for us as a wedding gift with Buffy saying, "give me lots of Nieces and Nephews!"  
  
We brought the vehicle instead of walking here because it hurt to walk that far and Connor insisted we bring it so I couldn't walk.  
  
______________________________________  
  
(Buffy-Spike)  
  
I smile watching three of my kids tiredly walking up the stairs with Spike carrying the other one. Soon we would have a fifth child to add to our family.  
  
______________________________________  
  
A/N I know not as long as it should have been but at least I'm getting updates out right? Oh and sorry for not much of the Dawn/Connor but I'm not really used to writing them so it might take a little time for me to get into writing them. So who should I write about next. I believe there is still Anya and Xander and Willow and Wesley to write before I restart and write more of these characters.  
  
Let me know and review! 


End file.
